


Mistletoe

by RittaPokie



Category: spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Mistletoe, these nerds tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RittaPokie/pseuds/RittaPokie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did a 25 day challenge back at Christmas (I didn't finish it but whatever) on tumblr and here is the spideypool one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

Day 2 Mistletoe

 

The first time it happens, they aren't even together yet. Not in that way, at least. Peter just-probably not entirely accidentally-ends up under a mistletoe with Wade, his then pretty new roomie. Maybe saying no, full stop, would have set a different tone for the future, but he let Wade smirk and kiss his hand. It was harmless fun, right? Nothing more could develop, right? Wrong.

The second time it happens, it's not even Christmas. It's June, in some weird, off the wall thrift store that they duck into to get out of the rain. By pure chance, there's mistletoe hanging around the back of the store. It's probably some leftover ploy of a boss trying to kiss the pretty new employees. Peter gets flustered, because things are a little different this time. Different like he doesn't mind how overtly affectionate Wade is with him and he sometimes catches himself daydreaming about the previous Christmas and wondering what it would be like now if the kiss hadn't just been on his hand. So he doesn't let it happen because it's dangerous. They're so different, they feel differently about so many major topics. He plays it off with "it's not even Christmas." He kicks himself for it afterwards.

The third time it happens, it's not an accident, and he's the one who put the mistletoe there, in hopes that he'd get another chance. Even if his aunt's place isn't the best setting to do this in. It doesn't go as planned, he runs into one of her friends under it. She giggles and calls him a handsome boy and he's a good sport about it. He takes it down later out of sheer embarrassment.

The fourth time it happens is a day later, with Wade dangling a plastic plant between them-"it's not even mistletoe, Wade."-and he wonders why he keeps finding excuses not to do something he so so wants to do. Wade kisses his forehead and tells him it's okay. But it's not. It's not okay.

The fifth time it happens, he tiptoes into Wade's room at 3am, and nothing holy and good happens after midnight, he knows. He doesn't even have mistletoe. He has a haphazard bundle of leaves and berries scribbled onto a post-it note. Wade's awake when he opens the door, and that almost stops him in his tracks, but not quite. He smacks the post-it on the bed-frame above Wade's head, but stands there afterwards in uncertainty, blushing. All the nice, safe settings he could've picked, but he chooses Wade's bed at 3 o'clock in the morning.  
Wade cranes his head back to see and a grin spreads over his face, which makes Peter blush more-if that's possible. When he looks back, Peter has finally worked up his courage and finally, finally, their lips meet.


End file.
